


More Than Friends

by CodeBlue1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180
Summary: Just a few days after Valentine's Day, but, its okay





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few days after Valentine's Day, but, its okay

Danny felt like a little kid again. Running up to the house of the girl he liked and leaving a Valentine and running away after knocking on the door. The only different is this his best friends house and he didn't have to run because he knew the person wasn't home. He was at the stadium. As Danny got back in the truck his heart was beating faster and harder than it did after any game. He pulled away to just drive around. Five minutes later he got a text from Jules. 

J: ‘Hey I am just pulled in. You getting food and coming over?’

D: ‘Yeah what ya feeling for food?’ 

Julian sent a picture of what Danny left. ‘Awe someone loooves me! But aren't i supposed to give the flowers and chocolate?’

J: ‘And whatever doesn't matter’

D: ‘It is 2018 Bubs.’

Danny went and got pizza and went back to Julians. Thinking all the way that Jules didn't find the note/drawing. When he got there he just walked in and went to the kitchen. Danny laughed seeing that Jules was already in the chocolate. “Did you save any of the good ones for me?” He teased Julian. 

“Ofcourse I saved you some.” Julian replied from another room.

Danny looked at the flowers to see if Jules found the note. “Hey do you kn…” He started but was cut off by being pushed against the counter. Before he knew what was going on Julian was kissing him and he was kissing Julian back.

“Yeah I know. And I am glad its 2018 and you have the balls to do it.” Julian said.

Danny didn't know what to say but “I love you Julian.” He kissed Julian again.

Julian broke the kiss. “I love you too Danny. Hell I am in Love with you Danny.” He said looking right into Danny's brown eyes.


End file.
